transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrance Surge
Terrance Surge is a fictional protagonist from the Fan fiction A New Threat Emerges. Like every teenager today, she struggles to become recognized by other cliques or popular groups of teenagers in high school. When she's not working in her uncle's junk pit, she is found in her room building, creating, and plotting new inventions where quite frequently, they explode in her face. Overview Terrance, or T to her allies, is a protagonist of the fiction ANTE. She is often found in her uncle's junk pit where she secretly hides the Autobots from the detection of the Terracons. She holds a special bond with Sparkshot, having originally repaired him when she had first found him. She also looked up to Professor Sebastian Trenton as an idol, but soon held a grudge when one of his creations attacked and injured her and Sparkshot. She has invented a tiny robot named Lugnut (not to be confused with the named Lugnut) who can detect Cybertronian frequencies. He was destroyed by Onslaught in a kidnapping attempt. Known Family Terrance's small family consists of an Uncle and a father. Her mother is not mentioned but was a therapist dealing with the convicted. She died prematurely at the hands of one of her patients. Terrance was only 8 years old at the time. Commissioner Surge is her father, and appointed chief of Mission City Police Department. In the beginning, he is unaware that his daughter hides a celestial giant beneath his nose till Onslaught attempted a kidnapping. Now he's unsure whether to be furious about her hijinks or worried now that she has a target painted on her back. Clyde Surge, uncle from her father's side of the family is owner of a scrap yard, often referred to as the junkpit. It is 36.5 acres all around, and earth base of Blockade's squad. Clyde is oblivious that giant transforming aliens hide within his junkpit. Relationships Sparkshot Originally having repaired Sparkshot, or Sparky as she calls him, the two are quite inseperable. There has been some annotations of sexual tension between the two throughout the fiction, yet they merely hold a tight bond of kinship. Sparkshot has rescued her more times than he can count from tight situations. Leading him to whisking her away from the city for fear of not being there to save her should trouble arise again. Blockade Blockade stands by her side, often transforming into guard dog mode when decepticons are within range. He owes Terrance more than she can understand, after having removed a correctional belt from him. He finds Terrance quite tactical after she offered the Autobots to stay within the junkpit, as they could easily blend in if trouble came knocking. Daniel Lovack Having been friends since preschool days, the pair were always scheming of ways to become noticed in high school. Terry has helped Daniel on numerous occasions with his projects. Though it is not mentioned, she had helped him with his invention, the 'Miner's Camera' which is an easy, hands free recording device. He first learns about the Transformers after having caught a glimpse of Blockade before his hologram kicked in. He is still getting use to hearing Sparkshot speak out over the radio. Rickshaw After hearing that Blockade was freed by Terrance, Rickshaw has made it his goal to get his hands on the human child inorder to gain freedom. His temper and schemes often get in the way of his goals and has yet to get the correctional belt off his neck. He dreams of blasting both Sparkshot and Terrance to the after life for the shit he's been through. Category: Humans